The Switch
by SweetVervain
Summary: Rosalie and Jacob's bickering drives everyone insane! with a heavily pregnant Bella in the house Alice knows that things have to stop and soon. But when she finds the solution and they both find themselves in eachothers bodies will they finally learn their lesson? with Rosalie imprinting on Nessie and Jacob hiding himself away from a needy Emmett will things ever be the same again?


Vampire Diaries Season 6: Episode 9

**Chapter Two**

"Jazmin!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I whirled around to see my best friend Sienna running towards me. I could hear the frantic clicking of her six inch heels against the granite. Her chocolate skin was like satin under the sunrays, blemish-free and luminous, her shoulder length raven her flowing behind her. She was always dressed to the nines, now clad in a romantic white summer dress despite it being fall. Whether she had a nine o'clock lecture in the morning or she was going out on a date this girl was always dressed to impress. But then again, she was a beauty blogger outside of school and quite successful and has been working hard since freshman year when I met her. Seeing her face up closer, I noted that she wasn't smiling, her dark eyes wide-eyed and panicked. She honestly looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey, Sienna. Did you hear what happened?" I grilled as I grabbed her arm, still very much in disbelief myself. "Some guy was killed on campus!"

She wrinkled her nose and nodded her head, pushing back her bangs from her forehead. "The taxi driver? yeah, I know. Everyone is talking about it. God, I feel so unsafe here now... the thought of a murderer walking around here all willy nilly gives me the chills..." she shuddered.

"Ugh. I can't help but think of Leia. What if the person who killed him, killed Leia? Leia disappeared on campus and evidently there's a murderer amongst us." I pointed out.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't even know if Leia is dead. For all we know she could be alive."

"It's been almost _two years_. you cannot be serious right now." I narrowed my eyes into slits. "Don't be absurd."

"I'm just saying, disappearances happen _all the time_..." She paused, her voice much more cautious now. "People come back, you just have to pray and remain hopeful. All this negativity isn't going to do you any good. You'll end up depressed again. Nobody wants that Jazz. Especially me."

I gave her a sad smile and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry about me. And I'm sorry for snapping at you." I didn't want to argue anymore. It was pointless, the last thing I wanted to do was upset her. Despite that she was still very wrong. Leia is dead. Point, blank period. So we would just have to agree to disagree on that one.

"By the way..." I began, linking my arm around hers as we strolled down through the metal gates of the campus park. "Kane sent me a message this morning telling me he likes me..."

Kane and I had been good friends for a few years now, but he only recently got out of a long term relationship. I couldn't help but feel like he wanted a rebound. But I did kind of like him...

"Why am I not surprised?" She let out a small, musical laugh. "He's had his eyes on you since you first stepped into Whitmore."

"In all honestly, I always had a suspicion he did like me." I began, biting my lip slightly. "I mean, you sort of know don't you, sometimes? Well, here's the thing after he told me that...I told him that I think he's _awesome_." I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing. I really shouldn't be laughing, that was cold of me. But what was I supposed to do? I was nervous. Besides, I was never good at expressing my inner most intimate feelings. Probably why my first and only boyfriend chose to cheat on me last year after complaining for months about the fact I "wasn't giving him enough attention" or that I was "constantly putting him down" it wasn't my fault he was a bum and I am an ambitious individual. Some may even go as far as to call me arrogant, but at least I have goals. I am a woman with a vision and I want people around me to be successful and motivated _too_. Sure, I can be a little pushy, but I do it with the best of intentions.

Sierra face palmed herself. "This girl..."

"I've never been good with mushy gushy shit, don't act all surprised now."

"Yes, but you like him don't you? Step up your game. Try to get closer to him. Make it known that you like him back. Lick his earlobe, do something!"

"I can't with you." I let out a laugh and elbowed her in the ribs. We walked around the park for a bit, but unfortunately our stroll was cut short when she realized she had an appointment to attend to. I hung out with a group of our other friends for a few minutes before tiring and making my way back to my dorm. I was walking past the bar when suddenly I felt something knock me back, I stumbled back a bit but managed to hold my balance. I looked up to see the back of a girl, around my height, her curly blond locks bouncing as she ran, closely followed by a guy who I thought was Tyler Lockwood.

"Watch it!" I yelled, furious. What was wrong with them? I skim my fingers through my hair and resume my walk when the doors of the bar slam open again from behind me. Followed by heavy breathing and strange wheezing sounds. I turn around to see the weird guy from earlier, a gasp escapes my lips and I jump a little. He was hunched down against the door, blood dripping from the corners of his lips onto his blood stained shirt. A large purple bruise situated at the side of his head. He looked terrible.

"Hey! are you okay there?" I asked, rushing to his side and trying to help him up from off the ground. "Did you get into a fight with those guys?" I jerked my chin towards the running figures, soon disappearing down the corner of the street. He did suggest he was going to get into some sort of physical confrontation earlier. Funnily enough, never expecting he'd be on the receiving ends of things.

"Argh! " He winced. "Pretty much. Oh, man, have you ever been pushed down a two story building before? Because I'll tell you now, it's pretty painful."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance? I asked, genuinely concerned about all the blood he was losing. I gripped onto his forearms and pulled him up.

"No, No, No. Ambulance calls are for the weak. "

"Fine, fine. I have some first aid up in my dorm, I'll help sort you out myself. Come on. It's just across the road from here." Helping him up, I wrapped my arm around his waist and felt him sling his arm over my shoulders for support. He was leaning the majority of his body weight onto me as he found his bearings again. I had to be extra careful or I'd drop him and probably kill him. I could hear his ragged breaths above me as I walked him down to the dorms. That made me feel a little better, at least this way it was easier to keep track of his breathing. "What's your name?" He asked conversely, his voice suddenly a lot more even.

"Jazmin." I replied, a little out of breath. I didn't know how much longer I could help carry him.

"_Jasmine_ like the flower. Nice."

"Mhm." I ushered him past reception, hoping nobody would stop us. And we were in luck, there was nobody to be seen and the receptionists hadn't noticed us. Probably because most people were in lectures. Good. There was this annoying sign in rule for visitors and we didn't have time for that. I felt him skim his nose down my neck and I jerked away instinctively. "You smell nice." He commented, smiling down at me; the blood still dripping from his lips. "Figures, with your name and all. Hey, are you wearing Jasmine? heh. That would be funny."

"First of all, keep your nose to yourself." I said, screwing up my face at him. "And secondly, for someone who looks like he's about to drop dead you sure seem relaxed." He just laughed as I pulled him into the elevator. A couple of girls dressed in cheer uniforms followed in behind us. I watched as he shot them a bloody smile. "Hi, I'm Kai. " He held out his free hand to one of them.

Nobody answered and the girls were quick to leave as the door slid open. I couldn't help but smile at their scared faces as they moved past us. But they deserved it, you'd think they'd offer me a helping hand or something. "You're sick."

"I was just being friendly."

We soon reached the dorm Sienna and I shared, I unlocked the door and helped him inside. We were met by the small living area, books upon books stacked on the shelves on the right side of the room. A moderately small flatscreen TV attached to the north wall, three leather couches surrounding it. Notes and scrambled up pieces of paper were all over the floor. Sheets of paper and files pilled up messily on the tea table in the middle of the room.

He propped himself up against a wall and began to breathe evenly. "What a mess. I would hate to be your roommate." He commented as he reached out to pick up the camera that was set above the desk from where he stood.

"I major in law, and I work part-time so cut me some slack. Sit down and I'll go and get the kit. " I ordered as I pulled off my leather jacket, throwing that on couch and throwing my phone on top of it. I turn around and walk over to my bedroom door, jabbing my finger at him as I pass. "Do _not_ touch anything." I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Yes, ma'am." He places the camera back on its spot.

I unlock the door to my bedroom, compared to the pigsty of the living area my bedroom was immaculate. I get on my knees and look under my bed. Sure enough, it was there inside a plastic bag. I reach out to take it.

I grab it and pause. I could hear strange whisperings from inside the living area. But soon enough it stopped. Was he talking to himself again? okay, there's something seriously creepy about this Kai guy. Okay, I'm going to bandage him up and then I'm going to kick him the hell out.

He was slumped down one of the seats with my pizza on his lap, feet up on table. "Pepperoni pizza, yum. _My favorite_." He said with a mouth full, grabbing one of the two remaining slices and holding it out to me. "Want some?"

"Hold up. Hold up, _hold up._" I cut in as I walk towards him, leaning down and surveying the now non existent bruise on his head. "What happened to the bruise on your head? It's gone..." I tilt my head to take a closer look, his skin was smooth as if there had been no damage done at all.

Kai looked up at me, incredulous. His blue-grey eyes feigning innocence. "is it? I haven't noticed. Do you have any mint sauce? It's a little on the spicy side for me. I'm not very good with spicy." He fanned his mouth a little bit and took another large bite, suddenly letting out a chuckle before swallowing. "Funny story, When I was a kid, I forced my little brother to eat a whole hot pepper. Can you believe that? He was only three at the time. I watched as his little face turned bright red. You should have seen it." He chuckled, shaking his head. "He cried for hours that day. Ah, _Memories."_

"You were bleeding from your mouth...you had a massive bruise on your head, the size of my fist! And now you're fine? That doesn't make any sense." I challenged, not backing down. He was clearly avoiding something. This was far from normal. And I intended on finding out what he did and rather, how he did what he did. A voice in the back of my mind told me to leave it, to politely ask him to leave and that this guy was dangerous. But I chose to ignore it, I wanted to find out the truth.

"Are you going to get me the sauce? my tongue is burning here. And I'd like to enjoy this pizza without burning it off, thank you."

"No. you're going to answer my question." I insisted, my voice hard. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes calculating and then broke out into a full fledged grin, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Oh, _sooo dramatic._ Does it really matter?" He picks up my phone and hands it over to me. How the hell did he get that? "Oh, here, and by the way, I made you follow me on twitter. Cobrakai1972. I hope you like memes, god I _love_ memes."

I snatch my phone. "You know what, get out. Go." I spat, putting my phone into my pocket. He was clearly mocking me now.

"Rude. Is this the way you treat all of your guests? Huh. I guess I'll be on my way. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome..." Kai pulled down the lid of the pizza box and set that on the table.

"Good."

"Brrr. Is it a little chilly in here or is it just me?" He asked as he stood upright, shrugging in his jacket a little bit. Then he turned to me, his face blank. Devoid of all emotion. No mocking smile, no nothing. A sudden chill ran down my spine. "Hmm... let me warm up your room a little bit..." He narrowed his eyes at me and before I could process his words, he raised his hand and whispered. "_Phasmatos incendia_."

The bookshelves burst out into flames, the fire creeping its way up the shelf and spreading itself out and towards me. I yelped and jumped up a few feet in the air at the sight.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, moving away from the fire and pressing my back against the door. _I have to go. I have to go. This is not real._

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"Stop it, stop it! please!" I cried. I took another step forward, attempting to get away from the fire but upon doing so I pushed back into the bookshelf and something hard hit me on the head. I collapsed immediately, hitting my head against the cold floor. The pain that followed was excruciating, I let out another shriek and rolled over, my face contorting in pain.

"Don't mind if I do. " I could see his pale hand grabbing the pizza box, my vision blurring gradually. I could feel the heat of the fire, the fire was close. I was going to burn to death. I was going to die. The blaring fire alarms went off as I slowly drifted into the darkness.

**And that's all for chapter two! Evil Kai is in the building! and poor Jazz. What do you guys think? Leave a review and follow this story for more updates this week :). Chapter 3 coming very soon!**


End file.
